


and as the moon watches

by johnwickspeachtree



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fuck capital letter lives, i wrote this to cope with the fact that i can’t hold his hand, it’s just illumi zoldyck fluff, mentally i am here, no capitalization, soft illu supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwickspeachtree/pseuds/johnwickspeachtree
Summary: in the silence of the night, he comes home.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	and as the moon watches

**Author's Note:**

> i am a soft illumi elitist and that is the hill i will die on

the dip of the bed was the first thing she felt as she woke up, blearily opening her eyes. bringing her fists up to rub away the sleep, she opened them fully to find him sitting on the edge of the bed by her knees, one of his hands gently resting on them over the covers, watching her.  
her eyes lit up, a soft, sleepy smile upon her lips as she sat up in bed. “you’re home,” she whispered.  
his lips twitched up in the tiniest of smiles as his thumb began rubbing small circles into the covers over her legs.  
“i am,” he replied.  
the sheets rustled as she moved forward, sitting herself in his lap and wrapping her arms around him, moving her forehead to rest against his shoulder.  
“missed you, illu,” came a muffled mumble.  
she could feel the gentle vibrations of his quiet laughter in his chest, and it filled her head with a warm fuzzy feeling as the arm on her blanketed legs came up to her back, tracing nonsensical patterns on her bare skin.  
she could feel the gentle rumble of his voice through his chest when he spoke again, “you always do.”  
she was quick to pull away from his shoulder to look into his eyes as she pouted, “and you don’t?”  
his small smile came back again as he brought his free hand up to gently cradle her cheek, his gaze softening when she melted into his touch.  
“you should know by now that i always miss you when i am gone, little bird.”  
she closed her eyes at that, the warm fuzzy feeling filling her head again.  
she gently took his wrist in her grasp, guiding it off her face to join his other hand in softly tracing shapes into the bare skin of her back so she could let herself fall forward into his chest again. he let her, pressing a small kiss to the side of her head that wasn’t pressed up against him.  
“shall i tell you about my mission? i think you would find it to be quite entertaining.” he questioned.  
he was met with silence, and when he looked down found her to be sound asleep against him. laying her down with him, he pulled the covers back over them before pressing a kiss to her lips.  
“tomorrow then.”


End file.
